Talk:Kenneth Donnelly
Regarding the sources of trivia, so there doesn't have to be an edit war here is the developer quote verbatim: "Believe it or not, he isn't a reference to Star Trek. At one time earlier in development, there were going to be light romances on the Normandy. Unfortunately, we just didn't have the writing or cinematic design budget to do that, so the light romances were cut. Ken was going to be the straight female light romance option. My wife is a huge Ewan McGregor fan, and she gets weak in the knees for a scottish accent. Hence, Ken is scottish. It was later when we were recording the VO that someone mentioned the Star Trek reference. I face planted into my palms, then recovered by saying "yeaaahhhh, it's an homage. That's the ticket."" (Dusty Everman, ME2 lead level designer) Marshalleck 14:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Then can you provide a link to that source becuase posting it here it could be somehting that you just made up. Just provide the link and an edit war can be avoided. Lancer1289 14:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Never mind didn't see the link at the bottom. Lancer1289 14:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Just in case others miss it: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/105/index/1120720/2 it's maybe halfway down the page, the only user with a Bioware tag. Marshalleck 14:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, the issue was that there was nothing, and I mean nothing, indicating that this link was also the source for the romance info. It was cited as a source for another, completely separate trivia bit, with no indication given that it also contained the romance info. If the source is there, but isn't footnoted at the end of the relevant sentence, and there isn't anything annotated in the references mentioning that the source also covers the romance info, it isn't really sourced, is it? SpartHawg948 17:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else noticed how obviously fake his 'Scottish' accent is?--Marshmallow2166 19:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) His accent sounds fine to me, just is pretty strong. CloudT 11:55, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, my dad seems to think it's an Orkney-ish accent.--Marshmallow2166 18:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : Guessing you're both Americans? To anybody Scot (or indeed Brit), it's obvious that the voice actor is an American. Sounds like what Warcraft did with the dwarves (sigh). 23:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Acctually he is Canadian not American may want to do some research first before putting speculation on the talk tread. :::Why? Is there some policy against incorrectly guessing the nationality of a VA on a talk page? Pretty sure there isn't. In fact, I know there isn't. May want to do some research into site policies before lecturing others on talk pages. SpartHawg948 21:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Oops, got cut off. Anyways, NB simply means 'Take note' or something similar. Vegnas 11:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :It means "note well" (from Latin: nota bene) - the meaning is the same, however. :Regardless, why not just write 'Take note'? It's preferred on using the abbreviation. --silverstrike 11:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've lived in Scotland all of my life, I have a very thick Scottish accent and I have to say it's one of the better attempts by a non-Scot at a Scottish accent. It sounds fine. He exaggerates our vowels in the right places (he probably has Scottish family), but there's a quality to it that reminds me of World of Warcraft Dwarves. It sounds stilted. You can't place it unfortunately (it's not Orkney at all Marshmallow), but at least it isn't Irish. He sounded a bit like that snap toothed swine Neil Oliver (from Ayrshire), in my opinion. If you think he's bad, watch the movie Highlander. Owlbread 14:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Acquisition in ME3? Is it possible to talk to Gaby and Ken on the Citadel? I only saw the entry in the Spectre terminal, authorised it and then met them on the Normandy. Thanks for any info! Bravenu3 14:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :It is not. Lancer1289 15:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll also agree as a Scot that it is by far NOT the worst Scottish accent I've ever heard. It's almost a bit choppy but its better than a lot. He is Canadian and therefore is like to be able to do a Scottish accent better than most. I bet many of you who do slate it however havent heard many real Scotsmen and the varieties of Scottish accents that there are anyway. Desmond Cousland (talk) 15:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :This is not the point of a talk page. Put it in the forums and stop violating site policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 15:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::On the contrary, discussing the content of an article IS the point of a talk page. Educate yourself before patronizing other contributors. -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 15:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::You couldn't be more incorrect, and you couldn't have picked a worse admin to use that tone with. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 15:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::And you should educate yourself on our site policies because, as stated, you are completely incorrect. Talk pages are not forums, we actually have forums for that reason. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:00, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Scottish engineers Noticed this "trope" and looked into it. Apparently a large percentage of engineering "forefathers" were Scottish or lived in Scotland. Evidently Star Trek's Scotty was an homage to them. Kelly Chambers Conversation Glitch? Donnelly talks about Kelly being shot in the Citadel attack even if she changed her identity? -- 04:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC)Crow